


Some Things Money Just Can't Buy

by perfect_plan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, diner, mentions of illness, rich kid bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_plan/pseuds/perfect_plan
Summary: Having money doesn't always make people happy, as Bucky Barnes realizes when his family suddenly become wealthy. An incident at a local diner soon makes up his mind as to whose company he values over others.





	

Bucky clambered out of Brock's BMW and sucked in the cool evening air. He hated that the other guys smoked in the car but he would never say anything; they wouldn't let him forget that he had. He sniffed at his jacket while Brock and Jack were arguing loudly; it would take ages to get the stink out. He sighed and followed them across the parking lot towards the diner.

"I don't see why we just couldn't go to the fucking bar," Jack complained.

"We will, asshole. I need a burger. You can wait with us or you can walk and we'll meet you there," Brock said, knowing full well that Jack would rather be ferried everywhere in Brock's car. He remained silent and Brock smirked. "Atta boy. Just wait 'til you see this place."

Bucky wished he'd stayed back at his dorm rather than agree to go out with Brock and Jack and was starting to question the whole nature of their friendship now that the novelty of being a college freshman was wearing off.

Of course, he knew all too well what was at the core of their friendship: Money.

Highridge was one of the most desirable colleges in the country and while Bucky would have had the grades to get in ordinarily, he wouldn't have been able to  _ afford _ to go there. That was until his father's business had skyrocketed and they had become rich almost overnight. It was still a little foreign to him, having so much money that he wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. He had bought himself some nice clothes and a few new things for his dorm room (a flatscreen TV, new phone) but he had been at a loss to buy anything else. His sister had gone a little crazy (her racehorse The Vision, as an example) but he had remained in a state of numb bafflement at his family's sudden acquisition of wealth. He was in a very good school that was notorious for attracting only the most affluent kids: Sons and daughters of senators and business magnates, high-class lawyers and even some royalty. Bucky often felt his impostor syndrome flaring up at all hours. His dad had gotten lucky and here he was.

Brock and Jack were both from Old Money: Their families had enjoyed wealth and privilege for decades and they took it for granted and, much to Bucky's distain, flaunted it arrogantly. They liked to constantly remind him that he was New Money and therefore his status was pretty low. He had become friends with them because they had been the first people to show him any sign of friendliness as he had stumbled from class to class and made awkward appearances at parties. At this point, he was unsure how to cut them off now that he knew that they were...well, assholes.

The diner in question looked like a theme diner and Bucky followed Brock and Jack inside. They were seated by the hostess in a cheery booth. The place was liberally decorated with American flags, Bald Eagles and anything that could distinctly be called "American." Bucky was having trouble seeing past all the red, white and blue.

"Isn't this place fuckin' awful?" Brock said, sniggering as he looked around.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Jack said.

Brock snorted. "Because it's  _ kitsch _ , dumbass. And they do a pretty good burger."

Bucky took his jacket off, wincing again at the stench of smoke and their server came to their table. He was short with a shock of blond hair and he was wearing what all the other servers wearing albeit in different color combinations: A blue shirt, red tie and a white apron. He smiled brightly.

"Welcome to the Red White 'n' Blue Diner. I'm Steve and I'll be taking care of you this evening. Can I get you fellas some drinks?"

Bucky was about to ask for a milkshake when Brock leaned on the table. "Gee, thanks  _ Steve _ ," he said, "but I was actually hoping the cute waitress with the sexy European accent and hot ass was on tonight. Think we could trade?"

Bucky tried not to look absolutely mortified but sunk a few inches lower in his seat regardless.

Steve's face immediately darkened. "Her name is Wanda and tonight is her night off so I guess you're stuck with me," he said politely but Bucky could hear the ice behind his words. He wanted more than anything to leave.

Brock snorted disdainfully and slouched back in his seat. "Pity. I'll have a Coke and burger. No pickles."

"Same," Jack said and tossed his menu towards Steve. Steve took their orders on his notepad and Bucky could see his jaw tensing.

"Um, I'll have the chilli dog and a Diet Coke, please. Thanks," he said and handed Steve the menu.

"Coming right up," Steve said and walked briskly away from their table.

Brock and Jack started to talk loudly about cars and Bucky wanted more than anything to get away from them and go anywhere else. Of course, he didn't. When they got to the bar he would beg off with feeling sick and get a cab back to his dorm and maybe think about how he could gradually cut them off. If he had any guts, he would just do it but he'd come to learn that Brock and Jack weren't the kind of guys to get on the wrong side of.

Steve came back with their food and drinks and placed it on the table. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks,  _ Steve _ ," Brock said and Bucky bristled with the way he said it.

Steve's jaw tensed again, almost as if he was biting down on something - his words, probably -  and merely said, "You're welcome," before leaving. He didn't come back to ask how their meals were.

Brock and Jack were getting obnoxiously loud as they ate and Bucky hoped that the other diners and the staff could see how uncomfortable he looked.  _ I'm not with them _ , he wished he could psychically broadcast.  _ I'm not like them _ .

When they had finished, Brock whistled loudly for Steve and the check and Bucky was all but ready to sink into the floor.

Steve placed the check on the table. "Whenever you're ready."

"I think we should get our meal for free, Steve. You hardly smiled and you didn't ask us how we were doing," Brock said, his mouth curled in a mean grin.

"If you were unsatisfied with my service, I'll happily get the manager for you," Steve said.

Brock chuffed and waved Steve away. "I'll cut you a break this time."

Steve left and Bucky dug in his wallet for his share. Brock took the notes for the food but batted away Bucky and Jack when they tried to pass him the tip. "Got any coin? As much change as you can manage."

"Why do you want - " Bucky started to ask when he passed Brock some money and wasn't able to act in time when he saw what Brock was about to do. "Brock..."

Brock dropped all of the change into Bucky's milkshake glass, which still had a decent amount of vanilla milkshake left in it. The coins disappeared into the thick liquid. Jack sniggered.

"What did you do that for?" Bucky hissed.

Brock rose and put on his jacket. "Stuck-up little shit deserved it. Let him dig it out."

"That was a shitty thing to do," Bucky said on the way back to Brock's car.

Brock grabbed Bucky and turned him towards the diner. "Look."

Bucky saw Steve clearing their table and the brief flash of hurt when he discovered his tip. Bucky turned away.

"You'll learn, Bucko," Brock said as he opened the driver's side door. "We're different people to the rest of these chumps."

_ We certainly are _ , Bucky thought to himself with disgust.

***

He sighed in relief when he closed the door to his dorm room. Bucky could afford his own room and it was a decent size with a private bathroom with is the best thing. He has his own shower and toilet. He wasn't quite ready to share those things with god knows how many other people.

Bucky hung his jacket up by the open window, hoping to air out the smoke. He flopped onto his bed and rubbed his eyes. His wealth still baffled him; he had pretty much grown up dirt poor and now that he had money, he wasn't sure what to do or how to act. He was considering having a shower and getting into bed early when there was loud knocking on his door.

"Yo Barnes, open up," a voice called.

Bucky sighed. If he had no clue what to do with money, Tony Stark could teach him a thing or two. Tony was from one of the wealthiest families in the country and would no doubt go on to run his father's company. He was smart though; not just a rich boy coasting by on Daddy's dime.

Bucky opened the door and Tony swanned in with a bottle of vodka and a large carton of orange juice. "Wanna hang out?" he asked but he was already getting himself comfy on Bucky's bed. He poured two generous drinks and flicked something on his phone, blasting Die Antwoord into the room. Bucky resigned himself to a couple of hours of this and sat next to Tony and took the glass offered him.

"Can you turn that down a little? I still can't get my head around this music."

"You belong to a tiny world," Tony said but turned the music down. His taste was eclectic to say the least. "Partying hard this evening, I see."

Bucky took a gulp of drink and snorted. "Look who's talking. If I hadn't been here you'd have ended up drinking alone."

Tony smirked. "Either way. Saw you take off with Brock and Jack."

Bucky reached out with his foot and fiddled with his desk chair. "And wished I hadn't."

Tony raised a curious eyebrow and Bucky told him about the diner and the tip they had left.

"That's such a dick move," Tony said with disgust and Bucky felt ashamed all over again. "I don't know why you hang out with those guys. Their dads were assholes and their dads before them and all the way down the line."

"Not like the Starks, right?"

Tony wrinkled his nose. "Well,  _ my _ dad's an asshole but my Grandfather wasn't and I'm not."

"That's open to debate," Bucky said with a smile and Tony kicked him but then topped up his drink.

"Lose the losers, Barnes."

Bucky threw back his drink and tried to think of a way to do it.

***

All through classes the next day, the incident at the diner ate away at him and by late afternoon, Bucky decided to go back and see if Steve was working to apologize. It wasn't all that far away from the campus really and he wasn't sure how he had never noticed it before; they obviously did well from the college crowd.

Bucky went in and waited to be seated. The waitress who came up to him with a smile had wavy brown hair and the brightest red lipstick he had ever seen.

"Table for one?" she said, throwing Bucky a little with her British accent.

"Please," he said and followed her to a booth.

She handed him a menu. "Your server will be along shortly." She smiled again and walked away to take care of her own section.

Bucky nervously ran a hand through his hair. He was considering growing it out again; before he had started university he had worn it down to his chin but for some reason had thought it should be short when classes began. He felt too exposed with short hair and less like the person he was before money had come into his life. He straightened when he saw Steve approaching his table.

The smile on Steve's lips died when he saw Bucky and he handed him a menu. "Welcome to the Red White 'n' Blue Diner," he said flatly. "I'm Steve and I'll be taking care of you this afternoon. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, please. Look - " but before Bucky could say anything more, Steve had walked away. Bucky sighed and quickly skimmed the menu.

Steve came back with his coffee and poured it without looking at Bucky. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?"

"I'd like to apologize," Bucky said. "For the other day."

Steve's jaw tensed. "Have you decided what you'd like to order?" he said again.

"The blueberry pancakes, please. Look, those guys I was with..."

"I'll be right back with your food," Steve said and left Bucky floundering.  _ Stubborn little... _

A little while later, Steve was back with his pancakes. He placed them on the table along with a napkin and some cutlery. "Enjoy." The way he said it sounded like Bucky should do anything but.

Before he could walk off again, Bucky stood up. Steve looked surprised for a split second, like he thought Bucky was going to hit him.

"I'm sorry about the other day. Putting your tip in the milkshake was a horrible thing to do. I should have stopped those guys from doing it."

"But you didn't," Steve said, low and angry and he finally looked Bucky right in the eyes. "I had to dig that money out and wash it off because I need every penny I can get. Some of us can't afford college or decent healthcare," he hissed, his own eyes blazing. "So I'm glad you all had a good laugh. Ha ha ha."

Bucky felt that tight ball of revulsion for himself in the pit of his stomach again. "I didn't laugh," he said softly.

Steve just shook his head, disbelieving. "You rich kids are all the same. Enjoy your meal." He left Bucky standing, watching after him helplessly.

Bucky sank back into his seat and ate his pancakes. He wasn't in the least bit hungry but he could never bring himself to waste food, not when he knew what it felt like to be so hungry it hurt. There were a few of those moments growing up and he never wanted to feel them again.

As he was cleaning up the last of the blueberry syrup, the waitress with the accent slipped up to his table and refilled his coffee. Her nametag said "Peggy."

"He's very proud," she said and Bucky glanced up in surprise. "He'll come around."

"It doesn't seem like he will," Bucky said.

"Steve is one of the best chaps you'll ever have the pleasure of knowing. Keep at it. Trust me." She flashed him a dazzling, red-lipped smile and wandered off to refill more coffee cups.

Bucky sat and sipped his own coffee (damn, it was good here) and got lost in his own thoughts. He needed to make this right. He caught Peggy's eye as she was passing his table.

"More coffee?" she asked.

"Um, do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"

She grinned and pulled a pen and her order pad from her apron pocket. She tore off a few sheets and handed them to Bucky as well as placing his check on the table. "You can keep that pen," she said with a wink.

Bucky tapped the pen against the table and then started to write.

_ Steve, _

_ You don't know me and I don't know you but I truly am sorry about what happened. The guys I was with aren't people I want in my life anymore and I plan to do something about that. I've been a coward and it's about time I wasn't. I'm not the kind of person you think I am. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Bucky. _

He folded the piece of paper and put it with the money for his coffee and pancakes. He hesitated as he considered leaving a big tip but thought that might come across as insulting so he just left what he should. He nodded to Peggy as he left and stepped outside. The afternoon was giving way to evening and it was cool and pleasant. Bucky sighed and started to walk back to his dorm. He wanted to make a start on his English paper. If Tony came knocking, he was going to have to tell him he was busy. He was two blocks away from the diner when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You were the only one who said please."

Bucky turned and Steve was a few feet away, red faced from obviously having sprinted from the diner to catch up with him. He was holding Bucky's note.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"The milkshake night. When you ordered, you were the only one out of the three of you that said please and thank you." He brushed his bangs from his forehead.

Bucky shrugged. "Manners don't cost anything."

Steve barked out a sudden laugh and Bucky frowned. "Sorry," Steve said. "I just grew up hearing that from my mom. It's true."

"I really am sorry," Bucky said.

Steve held up the note. "Yeah, I...I'm sorry too. I can be an ass sometimes." He shifted on his feet. "Maybe I'll see you in the diner again sometime?"

"Sure. The coffee is pretty good."

Steve smiled and his whole face changed. "Best coffee around."

"The service kind of sucks though," Bucky said with a grin and turned and started to walk again when Steve laughed.

"Hey, what kind of a name is Bucky?" Steve shouted after him.

Bucky waved a hand. "Story for another time," he called back, feeling good about himself for the first time in a while.

***

Brock caught up with him the next day and asked Bucky to go to the bar with him and Jack. Bucky used his English paper as an excuse, although he really did need to finish it. Brock called him a wuss but left him to it and Bucky wondered how many times he could makes excuses before Brock got wise. Oh well. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

It was almost a week later that he finally went back to the diner. Partly because his college work had been kicking his ass, mostly because he'd been kind of nervous about it. He was hankering for a good cup of coffee and a chance to actually enjoy those blueberry pancakes though.

When he walked into the diner, mid-afternoon on a Tuesday, it was busy but the after class crowd hadn't hit quite yet. A dark-haired girl with an accent (not British) seated him and Bucky's phone pinged as he sat down. He opened the text.

BROCK: Where you at

Bucky sighed and decided to ignore it. Trying to drop Brock and Jack was proving to be harder than he had initially thought; they didn't seem to be taking the hint. He might have to be a bit more direct than he had been and he wasn't looking forward to doing so.

"I wondered when you'd be back." Bucky looked up and Steve was there, a smile on his face.

"Been busy with college work but I was dying for coffee and blueberry pancakes."

Steve jotted down Bucky's order. "Coming right up."

When Steve returned with the coffee pot and a mug, he glanced at Bucky as he poured. "So what's the story behind "Bucky?" I've never heard that name before."

Bucky groaned. "It's actually not all that exciting. Buchanan is my middle name, which was my mom's maiden name. My sister could never say my real name when was little so she started to call me Bucky. It kind of stuck."

Steve chuckled. "That's kind of cute. I mean, about your sister."

"I actually like it better than James. James Buchanan Barnes; I always thought it sounded kind of pompous."

"It's not so bad," Steve said. He was finished pouring the coffee but stayed by Bucky's table. "I'm just plain old Steven Rogers."

Bucky poured some sweetener into his coffee. "Do you go to college here? I haven't seen you around campus. But I guess that's not saying much; I kind of keep myself to myself."

Steve's jaw tensed and that same defensiveness that he'd displayed when Bucky had tried to apologize came back. "Uh, no. I can't afford college."

Before Bucky could say anything, Steve walked away towards the kitchen. Bucky sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He seemed to have a knack for putting his foot in it. He looked out of the diner window and wondered if the money he had would ever make him truly happy. It made things easier - of course it did - but he didn't feel fulfilled. He was happy that his family finally had things easier but he just felt kind of  _ blank _ when he thought about it too hard.

When Steve returned with his pancakes, he said softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't get so...Peggy made me read your note. It was nice and the fact that your name was Bucky kind of got me. I..." He fiddled with his apron. "My mom is ill. Chronically ill. She has MS and I decided to work to help her with her medical care rather than go to college." He huffed out a little laugh. "She didn't like that."

"I...I didn't always have money," Bucky blurted, unsure why he felt like he needed to explain to Steve. "My dad started a business and it got really successful really quickly and..." He flapped his arms. "I'm here."

Steve nodded and they both stared at Bucky's pancakes for a moment.

"What are you studying?" Steve asked, glancing around to make sure no other customers needed him and turned his attention back to Bucky.

"English Language and Literature. This school had the course I wanted. I'm not really enjoying the social side of things."

"Might be the company you keep," Steve said and then closed his eyes and winced. "I'm sorry."

Bucky grinned. Steve was brutally honest and he liked that. "It's true. I'm currently cutting them off. Thanks for giving me a chance, Steve."

Steve smiled and went a little pink in the cheeks. "Thank Peggy when you see her next too. She kind of kicks my ass when I need it." A customer was trying to gets Steve's attention. "Um, I gotta go. Give me a shout if you need me."

Bucky enjoyed his pancakes much more this time around.

***

Bucky was in the common room that evening making himself coffee and toast, ready for an evening of reading Tolstoy, when Brock sauntered in.

"Here he is. Where the fuck you been?"

Bucky bit tongue and turned around. "Working," he said and picked up his coffee and toast. "I'm trying to get a degree."

Brock snorted, leaning against the fridge. "What for? If you don't get one it's not like you won't be able to get a job. Or  _ need _ one."

That was one of the many differences between him and Brock that Bucky needed to let go and not feel bad. "I  _ want _ a degree," Bucky said, walking out of the common room. "I've got studying to do."

Brock laughed. "You're wasting your time," he called after Bucky.

Bucky closed and locked the door to his room and sat at his desk. Brock always had the ability to ruin his day. Not so much today though; as he'd been about to leave the diner, Steve had collected his check and stood nervously by Bucky's table.

"Um, I work the morning to afternoon shift Monday to Wednesday and the afternoon to night shift Thursday to Saturday. If you wanted good coffee. I'm the one that makes it the best." He gave Bucky a little crooked grin that... _ wow _ .

"I think that'll work around my classes," Bucky said and was happy to see Steve's smile turn up a notch.

He smiled to himself as he took a bite of his toast and opened Anna Karenina.

***

"So you work six days a week?" Bucky said on Tuesday, as he ordered a burger for lunch.

Steve poured his coffee and nodded. "Yeah. It just helps my mom out a little bit more. I don't have much of a social life anyway," he said with a wry smile.

"Still," Bucky said as he folded his napkin into a triangle, mindful of offending Steve, "that's a heavy work week."

"My mom's illness, it's..." Steve frowned and tapped the table with his order pad. "It can be really really bad for a while then she'll go into remission. Could be for a month, could be for six before she has a relapse. But it's always there."

"How is she now?" Bucky asked softly.

"Not great but not the worst she's ever been. We just have to take each day as it comes. I'm just doing the best I can for her."

Bucky looked up at Steve. "She's very lucky to have a son who cares for her so much."

Pink bloomed across Steve's nose and cheeks and he mumbled something before heading off to refill his coffee pot.

Their friendship kind of grew from there; Bucky would spend some time in the diner everyday - whenever Steve was on shift - between his classes or last thing at night when he was too tired and wired to do anything else. He was always seated in Steve's area and the other servers started to greet him by name. He liked the diner a lot and got to know a few of the other people who worked there. There was Peggy who was studying on an exchange year from her university in Oxford back in England. Wanda was helping to support her brother while he trained for the Olympics. Scott was going through a divorce and trying to get back on his feet to get visitation rights to his daughter again. The manager and owner was a guy called Clint who, when he wasn't passed out asleep in his office on the couch, was full of coffee and either helping on the diner floor or in the kitchen. He was insanely generous and did his best to do right by his employees, which is why they all seemed to enjoy their jobs.

Steve was the main reason that Bucky came to the diner, even if he tried to tell himself it was because of the blueberry pancakes. Steve was smart and kind with a dry humor that had Bucky in stitches. He was also incredibly honest and forthright which Bucky couldn't get enough of; he was starting to get tired of some of the falseness of a lot of the kids he went to college with.

Peggy seated him one rainy afternoon and poured him a cup of coffee. "No Steve today, I'm afraid," she said.

Bucky couldn't really be embarrassed that everyone knew he mainly came in on Steve's shifts but he couldn't hide his disappointment. "He's sick?"

"No, his mother is. She had a bad night and Steve was up with her."

"I...is there anything I can do?" Bucky asked helplessly.

Peggy smiled sadly. "You're sweet, but this is par for the course for Steve. He's keeping us up to date but he may not be back at work for the rest of the week." She took his order and headed to the kitchen.

Bucky slumped in his seat and stared outside as the rain fell in a grey sheet. He could only imagine what Steve and his mom must be going through.

Steve was away for the rest of the week. After five days, Bucky wrote him a note and left it with Peggy who was going to visit and drop off some groceries.

"I wish there was something I could do," Bucky said morosely.

Peggy tucked his note into her apron pocket and grinned. "I'll tell him you've been pining for him. That will cheer him up." She winked.

"I'm not  _ pining _ ," Bucky muttered but he was and she knew it.

***

At 11:30pm that night, Bucky was trying to read Tolstoy in bed but kept nodding off and hitting himself in the face with the heavy book. His cell phone rang and startled him into sitting up. He frowned sleepily at the unknown number.

"Hello?" he croaked.

"H-hello? I'm sorry is this a bad time? It's late, I know." It was Steve. Bucky was suddenly wide awake.

Bucky blinked. "Steve? Steve, hi. No, no it's fine. I was awake. Well, falling asleep studying. It's not a bad time. You saved me from dreaming about tragic Russian romances."

Steve chuckled but he sounded exhausted. "I wanted to say thanks for your note. I know we don't know each other all that well but it means a lot to me."

"Are you alright?" Bucky asked, sitting up and tossing Anna Karenina to the foot of his bed. "How's your mom?" He had written Steve a note saying that he hoped Steve and his mom were okay and that the diner wasn't the same without him. After much deliberation, Bucky had put his number on the note to Steve with the offer to talk if he wanted to.

"She's getting a little better. It's been a rough week. We go through this all the time, though. It's...it's just what MS does." He sighed and it broke Bucky's heart a little. It sounded more like the sigh an old man would make, not a guy in his early twenties.

"How are you?" Bucky asked softly.

Steve was quiet for a moment. "I'm okay. I'm tired but I'm okay."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah," Steve said and he sounded a little happier. "See you soon, Bucky."

***

Steve was back at work the following week. When Bucky walked into the diner at lunchtime, Peggy nudged Steve and his face lit up when he saw Bucky but then he immediately composed himself.

"How's your mom doing?" Bucky asked when he was in his usual booth and Steve was pouring the coffee.

"She's getting there. My aunt is staying with us for a couple of weeks so I could come back to work and she can help around the house. Clint is great - he knows about my...situation but I hate to keep him hanging." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Thanks again for your note. I really needed that."

"It was my pleasure," Bucky said. He looked up at Steve and as soon as he saw the gratitude in those blue eyes and the little smile that played on Steve's lips, he was pretty sure he was going to spent at least a month working up the nerve to ask him on a date.

***

Bucky was seriously struggling through his 9pm class -  _ who runs a class at 9pm for fuck's sake _ \- and wanted nothing more than for it to end so he could go and get pancakes and coffee at the diner. It had become a daily thing for him now, to go to the diner and he felt like he and Steve were becoming friends. It made him smile as left his class and hurried off towards the diner, already looking forward to the warmth of the booths and the familiar comforting clatter from the kitchen.

He was too distracted to see Brock's BMW in the parking lot and it was only when he stepped inside, ready to greet Peggy, that he heard him shout.

"Yo, Barnes! Get over here!" Brock was at a booth with Jack and they had both obviously been drinking. Bucky's muscles locked and his jaw tensed. Brock was a mean drunk. He had to handle this well.

He walked in and slid reluctantly into the booth next to Jack. "How's it going?" he asked.

Brock stuffed some fries into his mouth. "Pretty good. We've been smashed since 2pm."

Jack sniggered beside him and Bucky didn't even bother to smile. He glanced around quickly and caught sight of Steve at one of the other tables. He threw Bucky a look that was equal parts confusion, annoyance and disappointment and Bucky felt like a fink. He turned back to Brock, ready to say something but Peggy came over.

"What can I get you?" she asked Bucky, not giving anything away.

"Just water, please."

"Get me another coke, gorgeous," Brock said and leered at her.

Peggy's eyes could have turned anyone else to stone but her smile was bright. "Coming right up," she said. Brock didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her behind as she walked away.

Bucky suddenly couldn't do this any more. It was the smugness and the arrogance and a hundred other things. He didn't have to try and be nice to people like this. "I'm not hanging out with you guys anymore," he said flatly and with more conviction that he thought he had he could muster.

Brock's eyes narrowed but he still had a sleazy grin on his face. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Bucky breathed out steadily through his nose. "I'm done hanging out with you." He enunciated the sentence like he was speaking to a four year old.

Brock's face suddenly snapped into vileness. "I knew it. You think you're so much better than the rest of us." His voice was loud and he slammed a fist onto the table, making everything that could rattle skitter on the table.

Jack looked surprised and seemed to sober up instantly which was never a good sign: He only ever did so if Brock was about to lose his shit.

"No Brock," Bucky said, his hands tightening into fists. "I just think I'm better than you."

"Gentleman, do you mind either keeping it down or taking this outside please? There are other people here besides you." Peggy was suddenly beside them and speaking low, her face hard.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do, bitch," Brock spat and lurched towards her, getting to his feet.

Before Bucky could even stand, Steve was suddenly between Peggy and Brock. Brock snarled at him. Steve was easily a foot shorter than him but there wasn't a shred of fear in his eyes.

"Get the hell out of my diner before I call the police. I don't even want your money, just get out right now."

" _ Your _ diner?" Brock snorted.

"Steve..." Bucky began. Brock's eyes snapped to him.

" _ Steve? _ " His voice was venom. "Oh, oh I get it. That whole milkshake thing, right?" He laughed nastily. "You're soft on the poor trash that had to take his tip from your slops." He laughed right in Steve's face.

Bucky had time to see the hurt in Steve's eyes before he was on his own feet and in Brock's face. Brock looked slightly taken aback.

"Get the hell out of here, right now," Bucky said, his voice steady and hard. "Don't come back here, don't talk to me if you see me, don't even look at me."

There was silence for a moment. The diner wasn't too busy this evening but everyone that was there was watching them. Steve coiled up again, ready to defend himself if Brock lashed out and Bucky inched towards him a little. Jack shrank back into his seat. He wouldn't be coming to Brock's defence any time soon and Brock sensed that he was outnumbered.

Brock backed down but sneered again. "Fucking place is a dump anyway," he said and Steve barely missed being shoulder checked as Brock stormed off with Jack at his heels. Before he left, he sent a tray of cutlery crashing to the floor; one last childish act before he was out of the door.

Peggy was the first to let out a huge breath. "Oh, I  _ knew _ that prick was trouble. Good riddance to bad rubbish." The rest of the diner seemed to breathe again after that and there was relieved laughter. Scott went to pick up the scattered knives and forks.

"I'm so sorry," Bucky said to Peggy. "I...I have no excuses."

Peggy smiled. "You stood up to him. He's a coward. He won't be back." She gave Steve a hug. "Thank you, darling."

"Any time," Steve said and Peggy went to help Scott, leaving Steve and Bucky alone together. They stood for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Bucky said softly. "I should have done that so much sooner."

Steve picked at the corner of the booth table. "You did it though. Eventually."

Bucky bit his lip. "Look, I don't know how I'm meant to act because I have money. It happened fast for my family and I just feel...confused. I'm still me, the me I was before I had it, I just..." He took a frustrated breath. Steve was watching him. "I have no idea what I'm trying to say," he finished miserably.

"I have no idea what you're trying to say either," Steve said and he grinned a little.

Bucky shook his head and smiled, pleased that Steve wasn't angry with him. "Jerk."

Steve tapped Bucky's head with his order pad. "Sit down. I'll get you coffee and pancakes?"

Bucky sat down and thought that there was a chance that Steve might like him in the way that he hoped.

***

Brock very much kept out of Bucky's way in college after that night and Bucky couldn't have been more pleased. It was like a weight had been lifted; that he didn't have to be fake any more. A few people snubbed him - he was still new money to them and obviously didn't know how to act - but he didn't care.

One evening, Tony came over with his usual drinks and his weird music that was never to Bucky's taste. Bucky kind of liked Tony; there was a humble streak beneath all of the bravado and flashiness and the urge to do something good with the privilege he'd been born to.

"So you cut off Brock and his little lap dog?" Tony asked as he flipped through TV channels idly.

"Yeah. Grew some balls."

Tony snorted. "You had balls. It just took you a while to use them."

Bucky gave him a run down of what happened.

"I'm surprised that Brock left it at that. He seems like the kind of guy to make stuff personal," Tony said.

The same thought had crossed Bucky's mind and he hoped that it wasn't true; he didn't want to have to get involved with Brock again. "Maybe it's all beneath him this time," he said.

Tony clinked his glass against Bucky's. "Here's hoping."

***

Bucky was in a particularly good mood after class one evening. It was getting late but he wanted to make a start on his next English paper while his notes were fresh and he actually had some good ideas. He went back to his dorm room with some coffee and worked for a couple of hours. It was close to eleven when he finally stretched and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't tired though and decided to walk to the diner. Steve was closing tonight and whilst Bucky was too late to get anything to eat, maybe Steve would want to go somewhere with him for a late dinner.

The diner's parking lot was empty when Bucky arrived and all of the lights were off. There was no sign of anyone and he was a little disappointed. He guessed he could always call Steve but it was too late now and maybe his mom needed him. Bucky sighed and thought that maybe tomorrow he would ask Steve out instead, maybe leave him a note with his check if his nerves weren't up to  _ actually _ asking him.

He was about to turn and head back home when Steve appeared from the alley that led to the back of the diner. He must have been taking out some trash. Bucky smiled and started towards him to call out but the words stuck in his throat when he saw the blood on Steve's shirt.

"Steve? Steve are you alright?" He hurried over.

Steve's head shot up, startled, but then he slumped a little when he saw it was Bucky. He rested one hand against the wall of the diner and winced, his other hand going to his left side. His nose was bloody and his left eye was swelling up; his cheek was scraped raw.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bucky reached out but Steve flinched away.

"That guy Brock jumped me as I was locking up. Dragged me down the alley and kicked the shit out of me. Said I had you to thank."

Anger flared up in Bucky. "Asshole," he hissed. Of course he would go after Steve. Bucky had humiliated him because of Steve so it only stood to reason that Brock would hurt Bucky through Steve. He wasn't going to waste time thinking about that right now though; Steve was more important. "We should call the police."

"No," Steve barked. "I don't want that."

Bucky was at a loss. There was only one thing he could do to help. "Give me the keys to the diner. We need to clean you up."

"I don't need you to take care of me," Steve snapped and Bucky couldn't blame him for being pissed off. All he wanted to do was work and take care of his sick mom, not get involved with petty shit from the rich kids who treated him like dirt.

"Steve, just give me the fucking keys," Bucky said and Steve huffed and gave them up, an indignant scowl still plastered on his face.

Bucky unlocked the diner's back door and they went inside. Bucky glanced through the doors in the small corridor; there was a bathroom, the kitchen, a closet and what he assumed would be the staff area.

"In here?"

Steve nodded and followed in him. There were lockers along one wall, a small kitchenette with a coffee machine and a fridge and some comfy seats and low tables. Clint obviously wanted his staff to relax when they were on their breaks. It endeared Bucky to this place even more. He saw the first aid box over on the wall by the lockers. He pointed at one of the chairs.

"Sit."

Steve frowned even harder but sat down as Bucky ran the hot tap in the small sink and filled a mug with warm water. He pulled across one of the low tables across to Steve and sat on it, opening up the first aid kit. He took out some cotton balls and wetted them and them started to gently wipe the blood from Steve's nose, cheek and split lip.

"You realize how clichéd this is, right?" Steve said haughtily. "Fixing up the poor beat-up guy?"

Bucky ignored him and poured some Betadine onto a fresh cotton ball. He pressed it to the graze on Steve's cheek. Steve hissed and made an annoyed noise.

"This might sting a little," Bucky said.

Steve glared at him. "Pretty sure you're meant to say that  _ before _ you put the acid on my face."

Bucky couldn't help but smile a little. "Whoops."

Steve didn't seem to be in a laughing mood. "I guess this must be quite the novelty for you. Slumming it with someone like me."

Bucky stopped when he was doing. "Slumming it?"

"The rich kid helping the  _ poor trash? _ " His words echoed Brock's that day in the diner. "Bet it's something nice to tell all of your high-society friends. How cool you are to the guy who lives in a duplex and can't afford college."

Bucky was hurt; as far as they'd come in their friendship, Steve still thought he was like Brock. Steve didn't trust him.

Bucky glared at Steve. "Until I was seventeen, me and my family were treated like dirt. My folks got conned out of a lot of money they had worked hard for when my sister and I were kids and for the first twelve years of my life, we lived with my aunt and  _ her _ three kids in a two-bedroom house. Do the math on that. I wore hand-me-down clothes from my oldest cousin and everyone in school knew it. We ate tuna casserole four nights a week because it was cheap. My folks worked two jobs each and me and my sister saw them for maybe an hour most days. I got bullied because my sneakers weren't name brands and my backpacks were sewn together when they got ripped to make them last longer because so we had so little money, I couldn't even afford a new school bag. So fuck you.  _ Fuck you _ , Steve." He threw the cotton balls on the table and got up to leave.

Steve quickly reached out his hand and grabbed Bucky's arm. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't know. You...you kept telling me about your...money situation but I didn't realize. I'm sorry."

Bucky could see the sincerity in Steve's blue eyes. He sat back down on the low table and picked up another cotton ball. "Just stay still while I do this."

Steve winced when Bucky dabbed the Betadine on his split lip but said nothing.

"I'm not like Brock," Bucky finally said quietly as he cleaned Steve's knuckles. He'd either got in a few good hits or had scraped them on the concrete floor outside. "I wish you would believe that."

"I do," Steve said. "I'm sorry. I was angry and took it out on you. I just...why are you doing this? Being nice to me?" He looked helplessly at Bucky. "Do you feel sorry for me?" He was saying it in earnest, his eyes searching Bucky's which made it hard for Bucky to be insulted by the question.

"No, it's because I like you," Bucky said and put the cotton balls down but kept hold of Steve's hand.

Steve's tongue gently licked at the split on his lip. "Because you like me," he repeated.

"A lot, actually," Bucky said, his stomach doing somersaults. "You're very likeable when you're not being mad at me for helping you."

Steve finally smiled, as much as he was able. "Jerk."

"Or insulting me," Bucky said with a smile back. "I, uh. I've been working up the nerve to ask you out for weeks." He was rewarded when Steve's entire face turned pink.

"Peggy kept saying that she knew you liked me. I didn't believe her."

"Why not?"

Steve looked down at Bucky's hand which was still holding his. "Because I like you too and I didn't want to be disappointed if you  _ didn't _ like me. Like that."

"Well, I do," Bucky said and Steve met his eyes. "I kind of want to kiss you."

Steve ducked his head. "I'm a mess."

Bucky tipped Steve's chin up. "I can work around that."

Steve smiled and Bucky gently kissed him on the lips, mindful of his cut. Steve kissed him back and it was soft and innocent and it was the best kiss that Bucky could remember having for a long time. Not that he'd kissed too many people.

Steve leaned forward a little but then gasped and grabbed his side again, breaking away.

"Are you okay?" Bucky asked, dazed from the kiss.

"Yeah," Steve said between clenched teeth. "He kicked me in the ribs when I was on the floor." He shook his head when he saw the concern flash across Bucky's face. "Don't worry; I've had broken ribs before and I think he just bruised me. Gonna be black and blue tomorrow."

"When I see Brock I'm going to fucking kick his - " Bucky broke off when Steve leaned in and kissed him again. Bucky could taste the Betadine on his mouth.

"Don't talk about that douchebag," Steve said against Bucky's mouth. "Tell me more things you like about me."

Bucky would deal with Brock one way or another when the time came but for now, he grinned and brushed Steve's hair from his eyes. "How long have you got?"

***

They finally went on a real date later that week. They met at a local Italian restaurant and when Bucky saw Steve walking down the street towards him, wearing a shirt and v-neck sweater and dark jeans, he realized that this was the first time he'd ever seen him outside of the diner. His bruises were beginning to fade and they just reminded Bucky of Brock; he'd been mysteriously absent since he had attacked Steve but Bucky hadn't forgotten. Not by a long shot. But for now, he just wanted to enjoy this evening.

"Hey," Steve said with a shy smile.

"You look really nice," Bucky said and kissed Steve on the cheek.

Steve grinned from ear to ear. "You always look nice."

They got a table and talked about themselves; their childhoods and what they'd been through, things they liked, things they wanted to do.

"I always wanted to study zoology," Steve said, pushing the last remnants of his gnocchi around the plate with his fork. "It just wasn't meant to be. My mom will always come first."

"How is she?" Bucky asked.

Steve sipped his wine. "Pretty good at the moment. My aunt comes up from Boston every other week to help us out." He cast his eyes down, lost in some thought that Bucky couldn't read from his face. "I can only do so much."

"You're very selfless," Bucky said and placed his hand over Steve's.

Steve looked at their hands. "I wish I could do more but..." He looked up and smiled. "I keep talking about myself. I don't want to hog the whole evening."

"Hog away," Bucky said. "Sometimes it's good to talk. I know you have Peggy but...I want to be here too. If you need me."

Steve swallowed and averted his eyes. He was very proud, Bucky thought. He was beginning to see how Steve worked; how he didn't like to accept help, how easy it was to make Steve feel like he was being pitied when Bucky was doing anything but.

"Thank you," Steve said and although he seemed to struggle with the words, there was gratefulness behind them too.

"Have I told you how handsome you look tonight?" Bucky said and was pleased when Steve laughed softly.

"Yes. But I could stand to hear it a few more times."

***

Their relationship was a slow burn; between Bucky's classes and Steve's job, they didn't have much time together but it was kind of nice not to rush. Steve came back to Bucky's dorm a few times when his aunt was able to stay with his mom but he hadn't asked Bucky to his house. Bucky wasn't hurt by that; he understood that Steve still harbored issues in terms of money and didn't want Bucky to see how different they still were in that respect. It still stung Bucky a little that he thought that way, he couldn't deny that, but he understood; his own childhood had left some scars that still hadn't healed. They were growing closer though and Bucky thought that maybe they could both heal each other, given enough time. Bucky hadn't liked anyone this way before and he wanted it to become something.

Things shifted between them soon enough.

Steve was working the late shift and Bucky was going to meet him after work, then they would both head back to his dorm with some take-out. Ever since Steve had been beaten up by Brock, someone always stayed to lock up with him. Bucky was still a little sore that Steve hadn't wanted to report Brock for what was pretty much assault.

"I don't want to stir that kind of trouble up," Steve had told him one evening. "It never ends well for me."

When pressed, Steve wouldn't say anything else but Peggy had let slip one day at the diner that Steve had been arrested a couple of times and was sensitive about it.

"It was mainly for fighting; jumping in and helping people out. He never starts a fight but he's eager to help finish them if they're unfair. His sense of justice is admirable, if a little misguided at times."

"And yet he doesn't like to be helped much back, does he?" Bucky answered.

Peggy grinned. "He's complex to say the least. He's letting you in though."

And he was. Slowly but surely.

Bucky was lost in thought as to what take-out they might get when he walked into the parking lot of the diner and froze. Brock was lolling against his BMW, arguing with Jack. To Jack's credit, he looked like he was trying to stop Brock from going into the diner.

Bucky didn't consider himself a violent person but he immediately thought back to how badly Brock had messed Steve up that day and he saw red.

"Hey!" he shouted and marched towards Brock. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Brock and Jack both turned to look and Brock sneered and wobbled where he stood. He was seriously drunk.

"Bucky Boy, you big pussy," he slurred. "How's your little girlfriend?"

"Bucky, he  _ drove _ here!" Jack said anxiously. "He's been drinking since 4pm, he could have killed someone - "

Brock rounded on Jack and pushed him against his car. "Don't fucking talk about me like I'm not here! I can drive where I want, how I want."

"Of all the places you could drive, you came here?" Bucky said angrily. "Looking to start some more shit? You're pathetic; you went after someone smaller than you because you're a coward."

"You fucking stuck up piece of - " Brock said and staggered towards him, drawing back his arm. He swung with force but his aim was off thanks to whatever the hell he'd been drinking and he went wide.

Bucky caught the punch easily and twisted Brock's arm back behind him. Brock shrieked and dropped to one knee, flailing with his other arm to try and catch Bucky but it was a lost cause.

"Jack, call the police. Tell them that this asshole was driving under the influence."

"Don't you fucking dare!" Brock screamed at Jack but Jack, sensing that he'd be better off on the other side of where Brock was heading, pulled out his cell phone and walked off towards the diner.

"You can't do this to me, Barnes. My dad is hot shit. We'll sue your ass for assault!" Brock tried to knock Bucky off-balance but ended up face-down on the asphalt.

"Yeah, better save those lawyers fees for bail," Bucky said. He looked up; Steve was walking across the parking lot.

"Bucky, what's going on?" he asked, keeping his distance from Brock who was now shouting obscenities at Steve.

Bucky was relieved to see the flashing lights of a cop car heading their way. "This prick was drinking and driving."

Steve stood and watched, slightly bemused, as Brock was cuffed and Bucky and Jack gave a statement each to one of the policemen. Bucky could see Peggy and a few of the other servers watching from the diner window. The police car drove away eventually and Jack nodded to Bucky and left quickly until it was just Steve and Bucky left in the parking lot.

"Okay, so this isn't quite how I expected this evening to go," Steve said, hands on his hips.

Bucky chuckled, shaking a little as the adrenaline left his system. "You're telling me." He raked a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. "Not quite what I had in mind for payback either..."

Steve stepped close and kissed Bucky on the lips. "You're better than that," he said softly. "That's what I like about you."

Bucky smiled. God, this guy. He leaned forward to kiss Steve again but Steve pulled away.

"Um, I technically have a half hour left on my shift. Come in and I'll give you coffee and pie on the house. For your heroics." He took Bucky's hand and led him towards the diner. "Also," he said, his voice lower this time, "that was seriously hot." His blue eyes were full of mischief.

"Yeah? You like watching me grapple with bad guys?" Bucky asked, making his voice as sultry as he could.

Steve laughed. "You have no idea."

When they got back to Bucky's dorm later that night, their relationship progressed to the naked stage.

***

Steve slung an arm over his eyes. "Christ, I needed that. This week has been a nightmare."

Bucky kissed his way up Steve's stomach, smiling as he kissed Steve's chest and felt the way his breathing was still a little frantic. "Happy to oblige."

Steve smiled sleepily and giggled when Bucky reached his neck and blew a raspberry into the crook of his shoulder. "You get so many gold stars for the last thirty minutes. Give me a little bit and I'll return the favor."

Bucky laughed and flopped next to Steve on his dorm bed, staring dopily at Steve. He always got a little soppy after sex. "No rush. I'm happy just enjoying the view."

They were five months into their relationship and things were going great. Bucky was insanely happy even though his college work had ramped up and was kicking his ass a little but knowing that he got to do what he just did to Steve after a crappy day was worth it. He was pretty gone for Steve at this point.

"I need to start looking for another job," Steve said, closing his eyes. "I mean, I love the people at the diner but this really isn't what I had planned for myself in the long run."

Bucky had to approach this carefully; Steve had severe issues when it came to money - hell, he got weird at Bucky if he tried to pay for a meal without suggesting that they pay half each. But this was something he wanted to bring up because Steve was worth it. To his mother, his friends and to Bucky. God, was he worth it.

"About that," Bucky said and lay back, his head pillowed on his arms. "How would you feel about community college? Stoneview has a really good Zoology course. I checked and it's in the top fifteen on the East Coast."

Steve sighed. "Buck, you know I can't afford to. Not with Mom."

Bucky liked Sarah Rogers a lot. He could see where Steve got his strong will from. She loved Steve but hated that he was putting his life on hold for her.

"I want to give you some money," Bucky said, just diving right in. "To help with tuition and your mom's care and whatever else you need. I have it and I want - "

"Don't," Steve said, scrambling out of bed. "Don't you dare finish that sentence." His face was growing an alarming shade of red. Not the cute pink that Bucky liked so much but a deep puce that meant that Steve was angry.  _ Very _ angry.

"Steve, would you just - "

"No!" Steve snapped and found his jeans draped over Bucky's desk and started to pull them on. "Do not pull money crap on me."

Bucky made a noise of frustration and swung out of bed. "Steve, would you just listen to me for five minutes and stop being such a stubborn ass?"

"Where's my shirt?" Steve said, ignoring him.

Bucky picked up Steve's boxer briefs. "You forgot to put these on."

Steve snatched the underwear from Bucky's hand. "Whatever."

Bucky grabbed Steve by the shoulders. "Steven Grant Rogers, stop being a fucking stubborn little asshole and just listen to me before you decide to rip me a new one," he said sternly.

Steve scowled but folded his arms and sat on the bed. Bucky couldn't help but think of that time in the diner after Steve had been beaten up.

Bucky stayed standing. "Look, I'm going to be completely honest with you: My family is set for life. Dad invested well when his business hit it big and me and Becca wouldn't ever have to work a day in our lives if we didn't want to. Aside from buying myself a few nice things and the charity money, there's nothing I really need or want."

Steve didn't say anything; Bucky had given a donation to an MS charity in Steve and his mom's names and it meant a lot to both of them.

Bucky knelt in front of Steve and placed both hands over his. Steve was still holding onto his underwear. "Steve, I love you. I care about you more than anything and I want to help you. It's not pity. It really isn't. I just want you and your mom to not have to worry about money for a whie. You deserve to be able to follow your dreams and I want to be able to help you and your mom because I  _ can _ . I used to imagine what I would do if I had more money than I knew what to do with and now that I do, all I want is to give it to you. I want to see what you can do with just a chance because I have no doubt that it'll be awesome."

Steve watched Bucky for a moment, that stubborn scowl still on his face. "Have you been practising that?"

"No. Straight from the heart," Bucky said.

"You love me?"

Bucky smiled softly. "I do."

"I love you too." He squeezed Bucky's hands. "But...money just makes things complicated."

"It doesn't have to be complicated."

Steve shook his head. "I don't want to feel... _ beholden  _ to you. That's how I would feel."

Bucky wasn't insulted. "What if I told you it was a scholarship?"

Steve's face folded into confusion. "A scholarship?"

"Yeah. The James Buchanan Barnes Scholarship Available Only To Steven Rogers."

Steve sighed but a smile played on his lips. "Buck..."

"Okay, fine. If you want it to be loan, we can sort something out. I just...I can do something  _ good _ with my money and you and your mom are worth it." He kissed Steve's hands.

Steve stared at Bucky for a few moments. "You're incredible, you know that?" He kissed Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck.

"So you'll accept?" Bucky asked.

"I'll think about it," Steve said but there was something in his voice that made Bucky think that he would say yes.

Bucky grinned and grabbed Steve's jeans. "Get these things off."

Steve laughed and let Bucky extract his jeans and toss them away, watching him with bright eyes as Bucky pushed him down onto the bed. "Um, didn't I owe you?"

Bucky grinned. "I'll cash it in later."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my great big experiment of writing a fic below 10k words almost worked...


End file.
